To Be His
by Serenity Kills
Summary: Bella Swan is a werewolf. Her best friend, Jacob Black, is a werewolf too, but they both don't know the other one is a werewolf. Jacob's been in love with Bella for years, and Bella is in denial of her love for Jacob. In the end, she's dying to be his one and only soul mate. JxB, BxJ, Team Jacob!


**I'm Baaaaaaaaaack! **

**Just a year later -,- or is it 2? I don't know.**

**Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own myself, though. (OC inc)**

* * *

**To Be His**

**Chapter One**

_Chaos_

Isabella Marie Swan was mad.

Infuriated.

Her best friend since diapers, Jacob Black, was ignoring her. After she went to the movies with him and Mike, he hasn't spoken a single word to her. She thought it was because he was sick - he was running a fever on the movie 'date' - but it's already been two weeks now. Her father, Charlie Swan, saw him wandering around with a couple of his friends, barefoot and shirtless. He was ignoring her on purpose, but she didn't know why. Did she do something, she constantly asked herself, or was she just annoying him?

"I should go down to Billy's," she murmured to herself. "and tell Jacob off."

She thought about it for a second, but then decided against it. If he didn't need her, she obviously didn't need him, right? She mentally patted herself on the back and wandered from her living room to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and poured herself a drink, chugging it down in seconds. She surprised herself, she usually never downed her drinks. Her throat burned with a need, so she poured herself another glass. She felt her forehead and she tugged at her shirt. She felt hot and sticky. She put the glass in the dishwater, telling herself she'll wash it later, and walked as fast as her clumsy self could to her room. As soon as she reached her room, she took her shirt off and put a tank top on instead. She peeled her pants off too, exchanging them for shorts she never used before.

She heard a tap at her window, and instantly froze.

_Edward? _

She slowly turn around and saw a female's face, but she didn't have a clue who this was.

"Bella Swan?" She asked.

Bella blinked. "Who are you?"

"That's not important at this moment," She grimaced. "I need you to come out here."

Bella instantly thought she was a vampire, and slowly backed away from the window. The girl realized her mistake and spoke again. "I'm sorry Bella, but my name is Serina. I just need to have a word with you."

"Serina, I don't even know you. Why would I go outside?" Bella said.

"I know it sounds weird, but please come outside?" Serina looked anxious, looking around the area.

Bella thought for a moment, ignoring her conscious, and told herself Serina wouldn't harm her. She held a finger up to Serina, telling her to wait, and walked down the stairs. She almost tripped at the last step, but avoided the mishap. She walked out the back door and saw Serina right outside it. She almost screamed, but held it in. Serina gripped Bella's wrist, gently but urgently, and pulled her into Bella's backyard and into the forest. Bella thought they were walking for ages, until they reached a clearing that was barely camouflaged by the tall, Forks trees.

"What are we doing out here, and how do you know my name?" Bella asked.

Serina walked a few feet from Bella, and sat down on the grassy floor. She looked at Bella with her hazel eyes and spoke in a serious voice. "Bella, I'm here to save you from yourself. There's something that has to happen to you now, or else it'll never happen. I'm also here to tell you the truth about everything, your life, and the decisions you've made. I know it sounds super freaky, but you have to believe me."

Bella had a weird expression on her face.

"I know you think you're a mortal, a defenseless human, but you're not." Serina said.

"What?" Bella gasped.

"Bella, you have the curse of being a werewolf." Serina told her.

"A werewolf? Like in those Hollywood movies?" Bella questioned.

Serina giggled. "No silly, a real wolf. The four paws, the tail, the whole package. Hollywood made werewolves look extremely stupid, but they're actually really animalistic."

"And what did you mean by 'there's something that has to happen to you now, or else it'll never happen'," Bella said. "was that it?"

"Yes, that's exactly it." Serina admitted. "You could be a werewolf, along with me and a few of my friends. If it doesn't happen by twelve o'clock midnight, today, you won't ever turn."

_I could be immortal? _Bella thought to herself. "How would I do that?"

"I just have to get you really mad." Serina told her.

"How would you do that? I'm a really calm person," Bella said.

"Would you want to be a werewolf?" Serina said. "Please, I don't mean to peer pressure you into doing it, but it will help others in the future."

"I.." Bella looked down, playing with her hands.

"What is your answer?"

"Yes.."

* * *

**La Push**

Jacob Black sneezed.

He was phased, along with his best friend Embry, running patrols around the invisible line separating Forks and La Push. He was a young wolf, only having the ability to phase for a little under two weeks. He hated the curse he was burdened to carry for as long as there was a threat around his small town, his home. He, along with the others in the pack, had to hide this secret from his everyone, unless they were an elder or on the council. Samuel Uley, aka Sam, was the alpha of this 'pack' , known as a gang to outsiders of this secret, with Jared, Sam's best friend, being the second in command.

'_Jacob, man, are you still thinking about everything? I thought you would have been over it already.' _-Embry

_'Embry, this thing sucks. I miss my Bells, I haven't talked to her since I phased. I miss her, man, she was almost mine. She was getting over Edward.' -_Jacob

_'This ruined a lot of things Jake, but it'll get better, hopefully. You'll see Bella again, I can feel it.' -_ Embry

_'Not any time soon.' _Jacob grumbled._ 'Sam alpha commanded me to stay away from Bella, and when he phases I can't think about her either.' _

_'That's a little bit over the top, but it is kind of understandable. You thought about her a lot Jake, everyone was kind of getting fed up with it. You only thought about Bella and that distracted everyone and caused fights between you and Paul, remember?'-_Embry

_'That's only because that fucker was thinking about Bella in ways she shouldn't be disrespected in.' - _Jacob

_'That's true, but you know how Paul thinks. Sex and boobs are the only thing on his mind.' -_Embry

_'Whatever.' _Jacob glared at the ground_. 'Bella should be respected.'_

_'Anyway, our shift is done, bro. Let's go get some pizza?' -_Embry

'_Yeah' -_Jacob

* * *

The pain was horrible.

Absolutely horrible.

Bella's spine felt like it was going to break in half. Her joints burned and she felt like her stomach was bubbling. Serina continued to say things that would piss Bella off. Bella let out a scream and suddenly the pain was gone. She blinked and looked down. She saw black paws looking back at her. She looked up and saw a silver wolf standing where Serina once was.

_'Welcome to the club, young cub.' -_ Serina

_'What? How can I hear you in my head? You're not even moving your mouth either. Oh my god, this is weird.' -Bella_

_'Well we wouldn't exactly look like regular wolves if we said words out loud, now would we?' _A voice Bella never heard spoke. _'I'm Kim'_

_'Kim, where's Leah? Isn't she suppose to be patrolling?'_ -Serina

_'She's probably still moping about Sam' _Kim sighed._ 'I'll go get her.'_

Bella's body tingled, and she suddenly didn't 'feel' Kim anymore.

_'So, Bella, how does it feel to be a werewolf?' _-Serina

_'I honestly don't know.' -_Bella

_'Follow me, let's have a little bit of fun before I get serious.' _And with that, the small wolf turned around and ran_. 'Follow me, Bella!'_

_'Wait, can you tell me how I look?' _Bella asked_. 'I'm kind of curious'_

Serina paused in her stride, and suddenly Bella saw a wolf. It was brown and the paws looked like black booties_. 'That's me?'_

_'Yep'_ Serina giggled_. 'You look like you're wearing low cut socks.'_

Bella experimentally moved her right paw, then her left, and started running. She felt extremely fast. She caught up to Serina in seconds, and the silver wolf gasped._ 'Bella, you're the fastest wolf I've seen! You're faster than Leah, and she's super fast!' _

_'That's cool'_ Bella grinned.

_'Alright, enough is enough, let's go!' -_Serina

* * *

**Fin.**

**I'll update soon. Review?**


End file.
